bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo Square
Apollo Square is the eleventh level of BioShock. Once a lower-class residential district in Rapture that housed many of the cities workers and condemned to contain Atlas's followers during the civil war. Jack will have to locate there another sample of antidote to remove definitely Fontaine's mental control over him before pursuing his foe at Point Prometheus. When Jack arrives at the site, the scars of both Ryan's and Atlas/Fontaine's operations are visible everywhere. The metro system trolley is destroyed, and entire residential areas are in ruins. Pictures of missing people are posted all over the walls. Another location found by Jack is Atlas' Headquarters, which Fontaine, after he took the new persona of Atlas, used to organize and plot additional attacks on the city. Atlas enlisted many of Fontaine's poor house residents in his "army", he also gained the loyalty of some who were allied to Ryan previously. Diane McClintock was one who joined Atlas' cause, after Ryan ignored her to fight his war. She became disgusted with the actions Ryan had taken while attempting to bring stability to Rapture. History While the whole game level is titled Apollo Square, there is an explicit location named "Apollo Square", which was a hub of Rapture's transportation and connecting routes. Branches connect to a large residential area of the city's working class citizens, Artemis Suites (which included Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic, a photography studio (possibly belonging to the infamous "Paparazzi"), and the more tenement-like Hestia Chambers which had become one of Frank Fontaine's Little Sister's Orphanage, and a Fontaine's Home for the Poor. Fontaine founded his two large institutions at Apollo Square to plot against Ryan and take control over Rapture. The Little Sister's Orphanage was created so Fontaine (along with Tenenbaum and Dr. Suchong in some aspects) could acquire young girls to be implanted with Sea Slugs and produce ADAM , generating raw material for his growing Plasmid business. The Home for the Poor, supposedly a shelter home for indigent lower class citizens, was used by Fontaine to build a growing mob of unfortunates he would later manipulate as Atlas to attempt to dominate Rapture. Fontaine provoked its members (or "army", as Fontaine dubbed it) to initiate protests against Ryan's philosophy. Fontaine's operations and businesses were shutdown or nationalized by Ryan and his authorities in 1958, when Fontaine and some of his supporters were thought dead in a huge shootout at the site of Fontaine's smuggling base. After the rise of Atlas and the wave of violence his followers brought, Ryan sent city authorities after Atlas, his men, and all suspects that were considered affiliated with his revolutionary cause and relocated them to Fontaine's Department Store. After the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, when many innocent people were killed in the escalating conflict, in an attempt to impose order and combat Atlas' followers, Ryan imposed new laws against public congregations, a strict curfew, and instituted martial law. As Ryan continued to intern suspected Atlas loyalists and other law breakers, much of the Apollo Square area was locked down to contain them. ''BioShock'' Tram Tunnel Connecting the Olympus Heights bulkhead to Apollo Square, a security checkpoint was set up here to prevent anyone from entering, or leaving, the district. This checkpoint appears to have been abandoned for some time, allowing entry to Splicers and explorers alike. Like many of the metro's tram links, the tunnel has been left in a terrible state from the war. Apollo Square The central connecting square of the district is now the scene of where people hanged on gallows, under a sign reading "Gene Traitor". The term was sometimes used to describe SplicersUnused Radio Message from Stanley Poole - ADAM as Payment., so it's likely the victims of the hanging were executed by some of the few remaining sane citizens of the city. Artemis Suites Artemis Suites is a towering, working-class apartment complex. Reached through another tram tunnel, this place was evidently a home for Rapture's lower class and working class citizens. During the war, this location as a hotbed of Atlas' forces suffered a great deal of damage in contrast to Mercury Suites, where high class people like Sander Cohen, Frank Fontaine and Brigid Tenenbaum lived. This is also the place where Dr. Suchong's clinic operated. An audio diary can be found here explaining how he was attempting to create a protection bond between the Big Daddies and Little Sisters. Hestia Chambers Another building connected via a trolley tunnel from Apollo Square. Hestia Chambers were the part of Apollo Square where Atlas forces holed-up and he planned his attacks. Many of the district's residents decided to join Atlas simply because he provided them with food and ADAM. Two of Fontaine's charities located here are: the Little Sister's Orphanage a deception Fontaine used to gather young girls to turn them into Little Sisters, and Fontaine's Home for the Poor where he gained support from lower class citizens to fight for him. Atlas, portrayed as a dashing revolutionary leader figure, was believed to be fighting for Rapture's downtrodden people. He had some affluent followers, including Diane McClintock, Ryan's ex-mistress, whom Atlas murdered when she discovered his real identity. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Apollo Square/Map|Normal Map||true Apollo Square/ADMap|Audio Diaries Apollo Square/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is one Power to the People vending machine. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Focused Hacker 2- Fourth floor of the Hestia Chambers, next to a safe. *Medical Expert 3 - Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic, Artemis Suites. Audio Diaries # Diane McClintock - What's Happening Here? - Apollo Square on the ground by Olympus Heights bulkhead. # Diane McClintock - Atlas Lives - Apollo Square near Gatherer's Garden. # Yi Suchong - Protection Bond - Artemis Suites, Suchong's clinic near the dose of Lot 192. # Diane McClintock - Meeting Atlas - Hestia Chambers, Fontaine's Home for the Poor right of entrance inside steamer trunk. # Frank Fontaine - The Longest Con - Hestia Chambers, Atlas' Headquarters on the desk next to the tonic. # Diane McClintock - Today's Raid - Hestia Chambers, Atlas' Headquarters on a corpse near the safe. Walkthrough ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Apollo Square is visited during the end of the episode. Elizabeth is sent by Atlas to retrieve the "Ace in the Hole", found in Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic. After being pushed out of the Bathysphere by Atlas and his crew, Elizabeth finds herself on the Artemis Suites' metro station and is escorted to a hidden entrance for the clinic. Trying to find Dr. Suchong, she stumbles across a damaged Big Daddy, blocking the rest of the clinic, and two Little Sisters which she ends up helping. Hearing the doctors voice, she pushes a button on the wall that opens a hidden door to the rest of the clinic (the area visited in BioShock). The two Little Sisters Elizabeth helped earlier provokes the frustrated doctor to hit one of them, causing the protecting Big Daddy to drill Suchong to his desk, all of which Elizabeth witnesses behind the safety glass. The "Ace in the Hole" is found next to Suchong's corpse and Elizabeth exits through a hole in the wall to meet Atlas. New Discoveries Single Use Events *Note by Suchong #1 *Note by Suchong #2 *Note from Tenenbaum *"Ace in the Hole" Audio Diaries *Frank Fontaine - Product Recall *Yi Suchong - Mind Control Test Gallery In-game Images Apollo-Dead_Drunk.png|''Splicers struggling to keep warm.'' 640px-Tumblr_mlu1l2w6Lk1r98n8go1_1280.jpg|''The ruined tram lines of Apollo Square.'' Apollo-Artemis_03.png|''A poor soul who didn't make it or an enemy lying in wait?'' Apollo-Hestia_02.png|''Brutality.'' Concept Art bio_apollostation.jpg|''An early concept art idea of Apollo Station by Thomas Pringle.'' bio_apollostation_2.jpg|''Apollo Station Stairway.'' bio_apollostation_3.jpg|''The Ravaged Halls of Apollo Station.'' Behind the Scenes *Like many locations in Rapture, Apollo Square drew its name from ancient Greco-Roman mythology. Apollo was the god of healing and the arts.Apollo on Wikipedia *The map on the table in Atlas' HQ, seen right, is a map of Medical Pavilion. It's possible that this may be a reference to Fontaine's surgical transformation as Atlas, especially since "Atlas Lives!!!" is written over the map. Coincidentally, Point A on the map is the location of Jack's Bathysphere and Point B is the location of Jack's confrontation with Dr. J.S. Steinman. *If one were to look up towards the ceiling of the the Rapture Metro station in this area, they would notice that it is made entirely of glass with a view of the city above. This doesn't make sense, as the station is located underneath the tram lines and thus should be made of concrete. References de:Apollo Square Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations Category:Apollo Square